Thankful
by SWChika
Summary: A short light & fluffy Jolex one-shot post 10x10. Rated T for sexual innuendo.


**Author's Notes:** This is just a really short, fluffy follow up to 10x10. I tried to think of a rated M "booty call" scenario, but they were so sugary sweet in that episode this is what came to mind. Maybe someone else out there will write something racy, hint, hint!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, a promo for this week would be all over the freakin' place. Just Sayin'

Alex made another turn in his neighborhood as he again wished he hadn't eaten so much at Meredith's. He had to give Owen's chick credit, the woman could cook. He had, with Derek's help, snuck a plate for Cristina and delivered it to the hospital after dinner, telling her that she needed the energy to figure out how to save their heart patient. While there, he had looked for Jo and had been told by Webber that she had left about thirty minutes prior. Of course he hadn't been able to just turn around and leave so he had ended up visiting with Dr. Webber for a while. Alex smirked at the thought of Webber lecturing him about treating Jo right and how extraordinary she was. Like Alex wasn't already well aware of this fact. It made him happy to know Jo and Webber had bonded somewhat and that the older doctor felt protective of her. Jo needed more people like that.

He finally pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He walked into the quiet house and called out for Jo. He had tried to call her cell when leaving the hospital, but she hadn't answered. He went into the kitchen and put a desert plate he had swiped for her on the bar, "Jo?" Again no answer.

He headed upstairs, beginning to get slightly worried. He turned the corner into his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Jo was lying in his bed on top of the sheets with nothing but a lacy green corset top with matching panties. She had taken down the ponytail she had earlier and her hair was now curled and feathered all over the pillow and her chest. She had also put on a little more makeup than what she had on before. Her mouth was slightly agape in a relaxed sleep. She looked like something straight out of the dirty magazines he used to stare at.

Only a hundred times hotter.

At that moment she readjusted and let out a sigh. He loved that she felt so comfortable here. He glanced around the room to take in all the candles she had set out and saw the lighter sitting on the bedside table. She no doubt had planned to start lighting them when she heard the car pull up. He couldn't decide what to do. She looked so peaceful and was probably exhausted after a long day. But on the other hand, would she be upset if she went through all of this trouble and nothing came of it?

He quietly moved past the bed and into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. He began to brush his teeth and realized with disgust that at one point in his life he wouldn't have considered what she wanted or needed. He would have unceremoniously woken her for sex. Alex looked in the mirror as he washed his face and shook his head in disgust.

He walked back out of the bathroom and saw that she had turned onto her side. He moaned softly as he realized she was wearing a thong and considered sleeping on the couch to thwart any temptation to wake her. He first went to the closet and pulled out a blanket to wrap around her. He was tucking it around her shoulders when her perfect lips curved slightly upwards in her sleep, "Alex?"

Alex grinned at how sexy his name sounded coming from her like this. He bent down to her ear, "Shhhhh. Get some sleep." He then kissed her temple and raised back up. She sighed again and burrowed her face into the pillow some more.

Alex decided he was a fool to consider not staying with her and quickly changed into some sweat pants and a black tank before quietly sliding into bed beside her. He rested his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering over the past two years and he considered how much his life had changed for the better. A few minutes later she disrupted his thoughts by mindlessly reaching over for him in her sleep. He readjusted so her head was resting on his chest with his arm holding her tight and he slowly rubbed her upper arm. Alex softly kissed her hair and smiled as he considered just how much he had to be thankful for.


End file.
